United
by ROXY1830
Summary: When the children of NCIS meet the children of the FBI, at college what will happen? Also what is a certain brunette and her daughter hiding from their past? T for swearing.


Gwyn. P.O.V  
The first day of my senior year of college, could my life get better? Yes, yes it could, the fact that my super awesome, practically sister, best friend since like ever, Reagan and I have an off campus apartment together. The fact that both Charlie and Jr. live down the hall makes it even better, we'll be hanging out all the time. Also my earliest class is noon, my luck just can't run out. Mom, Aunt J.J., Aunt Pen, Uncle Derek, and Uncle Will, are coming down when they can get the time off to visit. Reagan and I drove separately, so we'd both have our own cars. Mine is a 2013 royal blue Lamborghini Aventador convertible, Ray has a 2013 grey Ford Mustang Gt, and I'm shipping my red and black 2013 Kawasaki Ninja 250 motorcycle. I have a double major, forensic psychology, and music production. Which means I can work with my mom's team at the Behavioral Analysis Unit, of the FBI, and work with music, because I love to write, sing, and play my own music. My minor is business, so if I do get a job in music I'll know how to run it. Our apartment is big, since my grandma found it. 'A Prentiss can never settle for less than great' she says. Ray and I finished moving in about an hour ago, and were going to get reacquainted campus, and get some groceries. We still have five days before classes start, and three weeks before soccer practice. I can't wait to graduate!

Codi. P.O.V  
Junior year at college, here I come! Almost have my degrees in sports medicine and criminal psych, starting defense on the hockey team, and Dad's taking me to get my black 2013 Dodge Charger on Saturday. My first class isn't till noon, so I'll have time to go for my morning run, and I can intern at Mom and Dad's work. Plus Jason, my best friend since I can remember, might be doing it too. He hasn't stopped bragging about how his dad let him get a black and chrome 2013 Ducati Streetfighter, and I can't wait to steal a ride. Hockey practice won't start for four weeks, and Jason and I are gonna go take a walk around campus, say hi to all the guys. I'm living in a pretty nice apartment a little ways off campus with Jason, so no annoying roommates. Just me, my guitar, my car, my best friend, and my movies. This is gonna be the best year ever!

Gwyn P.O.V  
"Ray? You ready to go yet?" I called from the living room where I was setting up my Xbox.  
"Yeah, just finishing up, setting up my laptops."  
I sighed. "I don't think you'll be doing a lot of hacking, Ray. You can leave it so we can go."  
"Fine, coming, lets go, we'll take your car."  
"Okay, come on." I grabbed my keys, phone, and wallet, shutting the door, behind us. We took my car to campus and walked around the chaos that is kids moving in. "I'm glad we're out of the dorms."  
"True that." Ray slung her arm around my shoulder. "Did you really have to wear that F.B.I shirt? I mean, it screams notice this, and TARGET."  
"Hey, I'm proud to be a kid of the F.B.I." I shrugged. "Where do you think Charlie and Jr. are?"  
"HEY! PRINCESS!" I know that voice anywhere, Charlie. He calls me 'princess' instead of 'Prentiss', just like Uncle Derek does to mom.  
"Hotchner, I was wondering where you were. Did ya have to yell across campus, though?" I hugged him.

Codi P.O.V  
"Jason, you have seventeen seconds before I eat your breakfast! We're gonna be late!" I shouted, rolling my eyes.  
"I'll be right down, I swear! Someone tied my shoelaces together!" He shot back, hopping down the stairs from the loft.  
He's gonna fall flat on his face, I laughed quietly.  
I heard a loud thump. "Ow," Jason groaned.  
Called it. "Your dad must really love you, Jason. Come here and eat. I'll untie them," I offered.  
"Thanks, Codi, you're a lifesaver!" He grinned, wolfing down his pancakes.  
I rolled my eyes and grabbed a fork, attacking his shoelace. "God, Jason, these aren't even knots! They're...they're...I don't even know what they are!"  
"Sorry, Codi. Wait, are you wearing what I think you are?"  
"Yes, I'm wearing my NCIS shirt," I nodded, throwing his shoes in his face. "And if you say anything, I will roundhouse you into next term!"  
"I thought my Mom was the crazy Mossad agent," he raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, but I was the one paying attention when she taught us," I shot back. "You wanna take my car? Cause, you know, the bike's off limits for me." I made a face.  
"Shotgun!" Jason called, heading out the door with the keys in his hand.  
"I thought I was driving," I reminded him, snatching the keys back and starting the engine. I navigated my way through the crowd of college students, putting the car in park. As Jason and I stepped out, he froze.  
"Your phone's in my pocket, and your wallet," I correctly read his emotion.  
He sighed with relief, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Codi, I don't know what I would do without you."  
I laughed. "Probably crawl into a sewer and wait for our parents to find your body."  
A loud voice called out, "PRINCESS!" Jason and I automatically looked up to see a guy with brown hair hugging a girl with red hair.


End file.
